New Orphan
by kitty00240
Summary: Lee is in the US in the 1800's with his sisters rei mei yuki yuli how on earth did they get there! SS! Review
1. Default Chapter

Syaoran looked out the window into the corn yellow grass. He was siting in that spot for an hour now just looking around at the outside world. He wondered how it was like to be back in japan now. 2 years had passed since he was dragged onto a ship with his anoying sisters and was brought to this a place called New York. He hadnt talked much since then. He lived at the orphanige or the boring house as he would have called it, there he was forced to learn English along with his sisters. He now blames the world for its crulety, for his parents were killed off by the men who brought him here. He was awoken from his deep thoughts by one of his sisters yuki " Syaoran" She said in a shreil voice " Its time to move your but from that bench, you've been sitting there for over an hour now and besides it is almost time to go out!" "So" Syaoran said simply " I'll move when I feel like it Yuki." Yuki glared at syaoran and turned her bak to him. She have long brown hair whitch ends at her back and deep dark chocolate eyes whitch would chill your blood cold. " sout your self but the others are going to leave you behind in 15 min." she turned and walked away. Syaoran sighed and turned back to the window.  
  
~~~~~~~ 15 Min. Later~~  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the train and brushed the imaginary dust off his clothes. Just then the head of the orphanige sternly comanded " You children are going to the county seat and are going to sit at the stage you got that you brats, So be on your best and if not your going to be sorry!" The boney figure of Mrs White led the orphans to the stage. Syaoran looked around and sat with his sisters beside him. After a few minites there was a cry heard from a little boy being led from his brothers by a plump lady with indigo colored dress. Kicking and screaming he was pulled in to a car and was never seen again. His brothers looked scared and were starting to feel dread in their hearts. Later an old elderly cuple was leading 2 of syaorans sisters away for good. Mei and Rei were waving their good byes to syaoran, Yoli and Yuki. The three some had sad looks in their eyes but shown determination to meet Rei and Mei again. 


	2. A New Day

~~~~~~~2 Days later Syaoran was lying in his bed with open, alert eyes. The left over children from the train was staying at a hotel, and it was the middle of the night. He never thought that his greatest wish to be separated from his sisters would come true. He didn't know if he should be joyful or sad at this point. A woman with bright blond hair and a cheerful smile at Astin Texas adopted Yuki the day before where ever that is. Personally he didn't know why the lady picked her over him; she was just a laud-mouthed girl who was just asking for trouble. Syaoran chewed on the subject for a few minites, soon sleep over took him with out a second thought. ~~~~ The Next Day~~~ In the morning the train full of orphans spead off to its next destination. Syaoran and Yoli shared a seat on the train. The conductor blew the laud whistal-like horn whitch signaled the near stop. Yoli grabbed on to Syaoran and he just stared at her for a second. " Syaoran I m scared, what if we never see each other ever again! And what would happen if no one would take us!" Yoli shook with nerivisnous. Syaoran's eyes softened and he gently patted her on the back. " It would be okay Yoli, nothin' bad will happen I ll make sure of it" Syaoran turned away to ponder on what he said. ' What would happen to us, and will every thing accually be okay?' While these questions buzzed in his head the train sowed to a stop and Mrs White stoud from her seat at the front " Its time to go brats!" Mrs White sent a stern look at the back of the train where Syaoran and Yoli were and walked out looking back to see the Orphans follow.  
  
Okay ladies and gentlmen! Sorry for not up dating for a while and also I had come to relisation that I forgot the disclaimer in the 1st chapter so here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own the ccs crew or any other! There! Happy! So no Author alerts okay he..h OKAY! And I want thank Ryoko876 for the lovely Review see ya in a sec gota start writin chapter two! 


	3. Introductions and burning Crushes

Sorry people but I had a lot of priorities to control. Sleepovers, crushes, homework, ex-boyfriends, admirers, and best friends. YEP! That's all of them! Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:00 A.M.~~~~~ Yoli and syaoran were sitting on the stage when Yoli popped an up the dreaded question" What if we are taken separately? And we will never see each other again? I'M SO SCARED!" syaoran put up a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry I wont let that happen"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:45 A.M~~~~~  
  
Syaoran was sitting with his sister for 45 minutes and no one was even looking at them. And one thing that syaoran hated the most was being ignored. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands from annoyance. Just then a tall fairly shinny young man probably at his early 30's stepped up to Yoli and asked her to come and talk to him. Though syaoran couldn't hear what they were saying he knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In a corner ~~~  
  
Yoli stood straight and firm with her hands shaking slightly in fear.  
  
" Hello there my name is kinomoto Fujitaka, and what may yours be young lady" He smiled in a fatherly tone. Yoli took a small breath before replying.  
  
" My name is Yoli Mr. Kinomoto," She said in a sweet voice.  
  
" You can call me fujitaka if you like?" Fujitaka requested  
  
" Thank You Mr. Fujitaka!"  
  
"Hey how about you come to my home and meet my daughter Sakura Hmm?"  
  
" That will be wonderful, but can you please let my brother Syaoran come too?" Yoli said with hope filling her with every second.  
  
" Sure, which one is he?" Yoli pointed to Syaoran and Fujitaka just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fujitaka's POV~~~ He will be perfect for my Sakura! He is very handsome and looks pretty determined. And has a cute sister too! She is so well behaved. Yoli will make a good friend!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Syaorans POV~~~~ I m going to kill that guy if he does anything to hurt my little sister! I wonder why they are pointing at me? Well here they come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal POV~~  
  
Fujitaka and Yoli approached the brown haired boy with happy thoughts. Yoli spoke first, " Syaoran c'mon we need to go." Syaoran was astonished. He had never thought that he would be picked with one of his sisters before. But something came to mind; ' I have to keep an eye on him I don't trust him'. He picked himself off the floor and dusted him self off. Following Fujitaka they were seated in a carriage and were brought to a big mansion. A field of crops mostly tobacco was spread a few miles around the main building. Sooner they were brought into the house or as they called it the " most amazing place in the world!"  
  
They followed Fujitaka to the main room. They seated them selves on the expensive couches. The man with dark hair spoke to the maid she walked out of the room briskly.  
  
~~~~~~~ Syaorans POV~~~ This place is huge! I wonder how many rooms there are in this place. I stole a glance to Yoli who had a look of awe on her face probably thinking the same. The man called Fujitaka by the other servants stretched his head to look at the double staircase. In curiosity I glanced from the corner of my eye and saw the most radiant creature that I ever saw. Her Auburn locks swished with each step she took. She wore a long Pink, golden trimmed gown. She finished the last step and revealed her shining emerald orbs. I thought I could get lost in them. I took a chance and glanced downward towards her lips. They looked soft and warm, How I wish to ki. SYAORAN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, ITS JUST A GIRL!  
  
~~~~~~ Normal POV~~  
  
" Papa I m here what did you to see me about?"  
  
" Well Sakura we have gusts today which are going to be staying with us, meet Yoli Li and Syaoran Li."  
  
The auburn haired angel finally found her wits and replied with some recognition in her voice " Hello Yoli, Syaoran, nice to meet you!"  
  
Just that second a load crash was heard and a young man of 15 stepped from the stairs and stared at the 4 in confusion then calculating the situation he quickly asked" What the hell are those two doing here!" Pointed a finger the couple.  
  
" Tori! Not so load! Don't you remember last night at dinner father said that we would have some visitors this evening?"  
  
" Of coarse I remember monster!" Tori defended Sakura just rolled her eyes and glanced at the boy Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's POV~~~  
  
WOW! The one named Syaoran I presume is very handsome. The messy hair adds some character to him not like all the other boys my father introduced me to were like dolls. Perfect teeth perfect hair perfect body, perfect everything but being my type. This is getting interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~  
  
After introductions were paced again Sakura toke Yoli and Tori took Syaoran by the hand to find them suitable clothes for now.  
  
Okay this time a bit longer okay! Sorry again for not updating in a long, long time! I also wanted it this time to be a longer chapter so I needed time to plan. No flames and Review if you want to I don't mind! 


End file.
